In Time
by Odultmarch
Summary: (REMAKE!) Bayangkan kau bisa hidup ratusan tahun tanpa harus menjadi tua. Sehun terjerat hukum karena mendapat warisan waktu dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia hidup dalam pelarian dengan misi balas dendam, hingga dipertemukan dengan seorang anak konglomerat bernama Luhan. Bad Summary. HunHan! GS! RnR!


In Time

.

.

.

 _Takdir yang kami bawa begitu kejam. Semua dimulai tanpa tahu arti mengakhiri. Kami direkayasa secara genetik agar penuaan berhenti pada usia 25 tahun. Masalahnya, bagaimana jika usia kami hanya tinggal satu tahun? Kecuali jika kami punya tambahan waktu. Ya._

 _Tapi sayangnya, tempat kami tinggal bukanlah daerah hijau yang rimbun penuh pepohonan dan bunga disepanjang mata memandang. Bukan tempat kau bisa bebas menghirup udara segar tanpa mengkhawatirkan hari esok. Bukan tempat mewah dengan gedung-gedung yang tinggi menjulang hampir mengalahkan langit. Berbeda jauh dengan New Grenich; sebuah kota metropolitan dengan segala akses kemudahan bernafas dan hidup mewah._

 _Tempat kami adalah tempat yang gersang, penuh polusi, dan kejahatan merajalela dimana-mana.. Tidak lebih dari 150 hm membentang dari ujung timur dengan jumlah penduduk hampir 75 juta. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana cara semua orang bekerja?_

 _Saat ini waktu adalah uang, Waktu diciptakan untuk menjadi pokok kehidupan mausia. Tidak ada waktu berarti kau mati. Masalahnya, tidak mudah mendapatkan barang sedetik waktu. Bekerja sekeras apapun, mereka akan tetap berusaha mempersempit waktumu. Harga pokok dan pajak naik setiap harinya. Dan satu persatu orang kehilangan waktunya hanya untuk mengisi paru-paru keriput dan tuanya dalam beberapa menit._

 _Waktu adalah yang paling berharga. Semua orang berperang dengan waktu setiap detiknya, atau jika tidak, mereka mati. Setidaknya, bagi Sehun. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar duduk menikmati segelas bir. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar tidur dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak terlalu cantik dibar. Karena semua itu harus kau bayar dengan sisa waktumu. Sekali lagi, kecuali jika kau punya banyak waktu tambahan dilengan kirimu._

 _._

Sehun membuka tirai kamarnya. Sekilas melihat keadaan diluar. Semua masih sama, semua orang berlalu lalang dijalanan untuk bekerja. Sebuah helaan nafas ia hembuskan ketika melihat sisa waktunya yang hanya tinggal satu hari. Terlahir ditempat kumuh membuatnya harus bekerja pontang panting demi semenit tambahan waktu. Padahal ia selalu berharap bangun dengan sisa waktu satu abad dilengan kirinya.

Tidak ada ayah dalam hidupnya. Hanya ada seorang wanita cantik berhati malaikat yang selalu setia menjadi sasaran kekesalannya, tapi juga menjadi sumber bahagianya. Ibunya pun sama, pergi bekerja selama beberapa hari kemudian pulang dengan membawa sedikit waktu lebih untuk melunasi apartemen yang mereka tinggali, yang entah kenapa semakin hari harganya semakin naik.

Oh Sehun berusia 28 tahun, dan itu artinya ia baru benar-benar merasakan hidup didunia ini selama 3 tahun. Ya, semua karena system sial itu. System yang membuatya harus berjuang dengan waktu. Bukan berarti ia payah dalam segala hal. Bersyukurlah karena Oh Sehun adalah pria kuat bertubuh tegap dengan otak dan hati yang seimbang.

"Selamat pagi." Adalah kegiatan rutin diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan didahi wanita cantik yang tengah membuat kopi di dapur. Masih dengan balutan _lingerine_ abu-abu berenda dibelahan dadanya yang masih sangat _nikmat_ jika disentuh dan dimainkan. Jika saja Sehun tidak menganggap wanita didepannya adalah ibunya, sudah bisa dipastikan ia _menyerangnya_ saat itu juga. Ya, tidak ada orang tua keriput yang berjalan dengan tongkat. Yang ada hanya orang yang sudah menjalani hidup lebih lama.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu membalas kecupan dipipinya. "Kau pulang terlambat tadi malam."

"Aku lembur."

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. Sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan. Sebotol sampanye yang ia pesan langsung dari New Grenich, lengkap dengan label dan tutup botol mewahnya.

"Untuk ini. Minuman yang hanya ada di New Grenich." Sehun menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Selamat ulang tahun ke 25 yang ketiga kalinya."

Wanita itu tampak sangat sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedih karena Sehun, satu-satunya pria tampan miliknya harus mengorbankan berjam-jam waktunya hanya untuk sebotol minuman keras yang langka. Tapi ia juga merasa sangat bahagia karena pria tampannya ini benar-benar melengkapi hidupnya.

"Kau benar, 25 yang ketiga kalinya."

Sebuah pelukan hangat ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma. Sehun membawa ibunya berputar mengelilingi ruangan dengan suatu gerakan yang ia sebut _dansa._

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin minuman keras. Aku menginginkan seorang cucu."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan kakinya. "Tidak. Jangan mengucapkannya lagi." Kemudian ia membalikan badan dan mulai sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Kenapa? Soojung selalu menanyakan kapan kau siap."

"Mom, please. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berpacaran. Lagipula jika umurku menua, wajahku akan tetap tampan. Untuk apa terburu-buru?"

Sehun menyeruput kopinya. "Berapa yang kau punya?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Itulah Oh Sehun, keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau diatur. Persis mewarisi sikap mendiang suaminya.

"Bahkan tidak sampai tiga hari. Aku harus membayar setengah sewanya, dan listriknya kita masih berhutang."

"Aku bisa menambah lebih banyak waktuku. Aku bisa membantumu-.."

"Dengan berkelahi?"

Sehun bungkam. Selain dengan pekerjaan kasar, berkelahi dan bertaruh adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu tambahan. Bahkan itu lebih baik dari pada harus mencuri waktu seseorang lalu membunuhnya dengan sadis.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi." Ucap wanita itu dengan lantang.

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan yang menjengkelkan. Sehun pernah melakukannya sebulan setelah waktunya aktif. Saat itu ia benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi. Waktunya hanya tinggal dua jam 15 menit. Dan melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari kerumunan dengan waktu lima hari dilengan kirinya, Sehun pun tergoda untuk mencoba.

Ia mendaftarkan diri, meskipun awalnya ditolak karena sisa waktunya tidak memenuhi syarat. Dipertandingan pertama, Sehun memang beruntung bisa merebut 2 hari waktu lawannya. Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia terlalu sombong dan meremehkan. Semua waktunya habis, hanya tersisa 10 menit untuk pulang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya. Dengan langkah terseok dan memar dimana-mana, ia mengetuk pintu dan langsung terjatuh dipelukan ibunya. Untunglah saat itu sisa waktu ibunya masih empat hari tujuh jam. Jadi ia masih bisa terselamatkan.

"Ya."

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Kepergian suaminya sudah cukup menjadi trauma abadi dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terjerumus lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia akan berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk tetap menyokong kehidupan sehari-harinya bersama Sehun.

"Malam ini aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan ke distrik Garmen selama dua hari. Aku akan menunggumu dipemberhentian bus setelah membayar hutang."

"Aku janji ada disana sebelum kau sampai."

Wanita itu mendekat. "Sehun, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilanganmu."

"I'm sorry, mom. Aku terlambat." Sehun pergi meninggalkan ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat tatapan sendu itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling Sehun benci.

"Kuberi 30 menit untuk makan enak." Wanita itu mencekal lengan Sehun dengan paksa. "Jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

Dan setelah selesai, Sehun melihat waktu dilengan kirinya berubah menjadi satu hari 14 menit.

"Aku menyayangimu." Sehun mengecup kening ibunya sekali lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun. Kita akan merayakannya setelah kau pulang."

Dan wanita itu hanya menyampirkan sebuah senyuman yang mengiringi kepergian putranya.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar gedung apartementnya dengan santai. Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.45, dan itu artinya waktu bekerjanya dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Ia berjalan bersama puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang dengan tujuan dan harapan yang sama. Semua orang berlalu lalang seperti barisan prajurit yang mendapat perintah dari komandannya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Bahkan mungkin jika kau mencoba bercinta ditengah jalanan pun, selama kau menyewa pelacur itu dengan waktumu sendiri, mereka tidak akan peduli.

Keuntungannya adalah apapun yang kau lakukan, selama itu tidak mengusik 'ketenangan' orang lain, kau bebas dari tuntutan nilai dan norma kemanusiaan. _Hell!_ Bahkan Sehun sendiri masih meragukan orang-orang seperti mereka layak disebut manusia.

Seseorang memanggilnya dari arah toko permen. Itu Naeun, bocah berusia delapan tahun yang hidup sebatangkara karena kedua orang tuanya kehabisan waktu. Beruntunglah Naeun belum berusia 25, jadi dia tidak perlu repot mengkhawatirkan kematiannya besok hari.

"Sehun! Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan gaya khasnya.

Sehun tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membiarkan Naeun berjalan setengah berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. "Kau bahkan punya waktu bertahun-tahun untuk hidup."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini belum bisa digunakan. Dan aku perlu waktu untuk mengisi lambung kecilku ini untuk bisa menggunakan waktuku sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis kecil yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya itu.

"Ayolah Sehun. Aku bahkan harus membayar tagihan."

Gadis itu merengek. Oh tidak, Sehun tidak setega itu membiarkan seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan bisa remuk tulangnya jika ia genggam. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk meminta kotak waktu Naeun.

Naeun tersenyum puas saat Sehun akhirnya bersedia memberikan waktunya, meskipun itu hanya lima menit.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan lambungmu."

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok." Ucap Naeun saat berlari menginggalkan Sehun dengan mengacungkan kotak waktunya.

.

Sehun setengah berlari memasuki gedung pabrik tempatnya bekerja bersama ribuan orang lainnya. Ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Naeun hingga hampir lupa waktunya bekerja.

Gedung itu penuh dengan mesin-mesin yang mengeluarkan asap. Hawa panas selalu menyelimutinya saat bekerja. Suara mesin yang menderu kencang terdengar hingga dua blok dari persimpangan. Tidak ada tempat segar dan menyejukkan selain dirumah.

"Empat menit untuk secangkir kopi?" Nickhun setengah berteriak dari arah kantin. "Kemarin harganya masih tiga menit."

Tapi penjaga kantin gendut itu tampaknya tidak terpengaruh. "Kau ingin kopi atau bernostalgia?"

Sehun mendengus dibelakangnya. "Aku pesan dua kopi." Lalu menyodorkan lengan kirinya pada mesin sensor yang membuat waktunya berkurang delapan menit. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sehun menarik Nickhun untuk segera menjauh dari kantin.

"Bagaimana dengan semua omong kosong ini?"

"Oh, aku benar-benar merasa senang." Timpal Nickhun dengan wajah kesalnya. "Andai kau seperti ayahmu yang bisa mencetak keberuntungan."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

Nickhun tersenyum dan menikmati kopi gratisnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki tempat mesin-mesin itu berada. Seorang pria tergeletak ditengah pintu masuk dengan kondisi jam mati dilengan kirinya. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Mereka melewatinya seolah hanya ada lantai beton yang mereka injak.

"Satu orang lagi, disiang terik begini."

Sehun hanya menatap pria itu lalu masuk tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Nickhun. Itu adalah pemandangan biasa bagi mereka. Dimanapun kau mati, disanalah kuburanmu. Hingga kau membusuk pun, percayalah, tidak akan ada yang peduli untuk sekedar memindahkan mayatmu ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

.

Suara dentuman musik terdengar dari sebuah bar ditengah kota. Wanita-wanita berbaju seksi berlalu lalang seperti lalat kehausan. Asap tembakau mengepul dari setiap bibir yang menghisapnya. Bau khas minuman keras menguar membutakan setiap hidung yang menciumnya. Sehun masuk tanpa menghiraukan para pelacur yang menggodanya di sepanjang jalan.

Semua orang yang menghabiskan sisa waktunya disini hanya orang-orang putus asa yang ingin mati didalam lubang vagina wanita-wanita lacur itu. Meskipun Sehun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ia tidak terlalu sering datang ke tempat semacam ini. Ia hanya datang untuk berjudi dan 'mencuri' waktu dari lawannya. Selain itu, Sehun hanya menemani Nickhun mabuk dan membawanya pulang menghadap istri dan anaknya.

"Apa kau datang untuk bermain, Sehun?" tanya Yoojin ditengah meja penuh kartu, rokok dan beberapa botol minuman keras dan orang-orang gila lainnya.

"Waktuku tidak cukup untuk bertaruh."

"Baguslah. Karena semenjak kau absen, aku selalu menang."

Sehun hanya menatap datar lelaki itu. "Kau masih berhutang satu jam." Dan tanpa permisi, Sehun membalikkan telapak tangan Yoojin untuk merebut kembali satu jam miliknya. "Kau lihat Nickhun?"

Lelaki itu menunjuk ke meja bar dengan dagunya. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Nickhun. Diantara deretan orang yang duduk disana selain Nickhun, ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi titik perhatiannya. Seorang lelaki berjas abu-abu dengan wajah yang cukup lumayan dan dikelilingi dua orang pelacurnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Jam dilengan kiri lelaki itu berjumlah satu abad 19 tahun.

Jika saja suara Nickhun tidak menyadarkannya, mungkin ia sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu penodong waktu disana.

"Istrimu menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Sekarang ayo pulang." Sehun setengah menyeret tangan Nickhun untuk segera turun dari kursi bar yang tinggi itu.

"Hey, calm down Sehun. Kau tidak akan percaya orang berjas itu sudah duduk disini sepanjang malam dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk minum dan menikmati tubuh wanita lacur itu. Usianya sudah lebih dari satu abad."

Sehun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Nickhun. Dan ternyata matanya masih normal. "Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak sebelum aku menghabiskan gelas terakhirku."

Baiklah. Sehun kembali mendudukkan Nickhun dikursinya. Pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang tengah menelepon disebelahnya. Terdengar sangat misterius. Tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Ia masih berdiri mengamati setiap orang yang ada disana. Hingga dengan secara tiba-tiba semua orang terbirit-birit berlari mencari jalan keluar atau sekedar menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Musik yang terdengar sangat memekakan telinga pun kini berhenti.

Sehun belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya. Dari arah pintu masuk datanglah segerombolan pria berotot dengan wajah begis dan berjubah hitam. Dan seorang lagi yang penampilannya paling mencolok, berjalan lambat-lambat dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah pemimpinnya.

Mereka adalah para pencuri waktu. Dan sepertinya kali ini mereka mengincar si 'tambang waktu' yang masih duduk santai dan menyesap winenya.

"Ayo cepat. Mereka berbahaya." Ucap Nickhun yang menarik kerah baju Sehun menuju pintu belakang. Tapi Sehun menahannya dan menyuruh Nickhun segera pulang menemui istri dan anaknya. Meskipun sempat berdebat, tapi akhirnya Nickhun menurut dan pulang.

"Jam yang bagus." Ucap sang pemimpin sambil membuka jasnya. "Aku Fortis."

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Fortis mendekat dengan seringai setan diwajahnya. "Ku beritahu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Come on. Usiaku 75 seminggu yang lalu."

Lelaki tambang waktu itu pun melirik pada tangan kirinya. Tentu saja, mereka pasti mengincar waktunya. Seketika tangannya mengepal. Ia meregangkan otot lehernya dan membuka sadi yang membelit lehernya dengan perlahan. "Beri aku waktu sebentar." Lalu ia pergi ke toilet dengan terburu-buru.

"Tentu saja." Fortis mempersilahkan dengan syarat salah satu anjing liarnya harus ikut.

Lelaki itu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam koset. Semua hanya cairan dengan bau menyengat khas alcohol. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, ia berdiri tegak dan hendak keluar menemui Fortis. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu toilet yang tidak tertutup itu menghantam wajah si pengawal dan membuatnya limbung dengan hidung berdarah.

Sehun keluar dari baliknya dan menarik kasar baju si tambang waktu. Lalu membawanya keluar melewati pintu belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Ya, dan setelah itu kau mati."

Sehun menarik tong sampah besar yang ada disana sebagai penghalang pintu agar ia bisa mengulur waktu untuk melarikan diri. Pintu itu bergerak karena tendangan anjing-anjing liar milik Fortis menendangnya.

"Lari! Cepat lari!" Sehun menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu dan setengah menyeretnya.

Mereka berlari melewati beberapa gang dan berbelok di gang terakhir dengan pagar tinggi tanpa pintu. Sehun mendorong lelaki itu untuk melewatinya lebih dahulu. Fortis masih mengejar mereka menggunakan mobilnya dibelakang. Karena jalanan yang sepi membuat mereka sangat mudah terlihat meskipun keadaan lampu remang-remang.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka sudah berada diatas gedung tua yang terbengkalai. Berhasil mengelabui Fortis bukan berarti mereka selamat. Justru itu adalah akar dari masalah yang akan datang.

Sehun melihat Fortis pergi bersama gerombolan anjing liarnya dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin mereka pikir Sehun masih membawa lari si tambang waktu. Satu helaan nafas ia keluarkan.

 _Damn damn damn!_ "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan ditempat ini? Jika aku boleh menebak, kau pasti sudah gila." Ucap Sehun sarkastik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku Henry." Lalu mengeluarkan sebotol minuman keras dari saku jasnya.

Sekali lagi Sehun menghela nafas. Lelaki ini mungkin benar-benar gila. "Aku Sehun."

Ruang itu cukup besar tanpa adanya perabotan yang mengisinya. Hanya ada sebuah kursi tua dan sofa panjang yang robek di sana-sini. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Lelaki bernama Henry itu menyodorkan botol itu pada Sehun dan diterimanya dengan sebuah kernyitan karena rasa minuman itu cukup asing di lidah Sehun.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Henry tersenyum dan bilang jika Sehun meminumnya lebih banyak rasanya akan lebih baik. Tapi Sehun mengembalikannya.

"Apa kau orang New Grenich?"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Sehun menganagkan bahunya. Ia melihat jam di tangan kirinya, _masih 18 jam 59 menit._

"Sepertinya kau yang butuh bantuan." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Tidak, Terima kasih."

"Berapa usiamu? Usia sebenarnya?"

"28. Kau?"

"106."

Sehun menahan keterkejutannya. "Baguslah. Usiamu tidak akan mencapai 105 jika kau mengalami hal seperti ini lagi."

Lelaki itu memanadang botolnya lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tapi ada saatnya kau merasa bosan. Pikiranmu lelah meskipun tubuhmu tidak. Dan inilah saatnya. Aku ingin mati."

"Itu masalahmu?" Sehun mendekat. "Apa karena kau terlalu lama hidup?"

Sehun merasa terhina. Bagaimana bisa orang ini menginginkan kematian disaat semua orang berlomba-lomba mempertahankan hidup.

"Kadang untuk mencapai keinginan harus ada yang dikorbankan. Sama halnya dengan kita. Untuk bisa abadi, harus ada yang mati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tatapan lelaki itu mencemooh. "Tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup selamanya dimanapun mereka tinggal."

Lelaki itu menatap Sehun serius. "Kau pikir kenapa kau kehabisan waktu? Menurutmu kenapa pajak dan harga naik dihari yang sama?"

Sehun mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini.

"Harga yang naik memastikan harus ada yang mati." Lelaki itu memeri jeda. "Sebenarnya waktu ada lebih dari cukup. Tidak ada yang harus mati sebelum waktunya."

Lelaki itu menegakkan badannya. "Jika waktumu sebanyak waktuku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun melirik lengan kirinya. _18 jam 51 menit._ "Aku tidak akan menatapnya terus menerus. Kuberitahu satu hal, jika aku memiliki waktumu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Sehun menatap tajam pada lelaki yang kini mengangkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat menimbang-nimbang lalu mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memcuri waktumu."

"Dan aku juga tidak akan mengambil waktumu." Balasnya dengan senyuman.

.

Hari sudah terang. Terdengar suara keramaian dari luar. Henry membuka matanya sebelum Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia melagkah mendekat, lalu menyatukan nadi mereka.

Semakin lama, jumlah jam ditangannya semakin berkurang. Ya, Henry memberikan Sehun seluruh waktunya dan hanya menyisakan 5 menit untuk melarikan diri dari gedung itu.

Sehun terbangun beberapa menit kemudian. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia melirik jam di lengan kirinya setiap bangun tidur. Sehun tercengang karena jamnya tersisa satu abad enam belas jam. Dan menyadari bahwa Henry sudah tidak ada, Sehun pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengembalikan waktunya.

Tapi naas, Henry sudah terjatuh di sungai yang airnya dangkal setelah melemparkan senyumnya pada Sehun diseberang sana. _Don't waste my time._ Itulah yang tertulis dijendela berdebu tempat mereka bersembunyi semalam. Sehun mencoba meraihnya, tapi percuma. Henry sudah mati, jamnya mati. Dengan perasaan kalut, ia berlari pulang.

.

Seorang bayi mungil yang tengah bermain dengan ibunya adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sehun menyadari itu, menyadari kenapa ibunya selalu menyuruhnya membuat anak bahkan jika itu tanpa pernikahan. Oh, Sehun merasa mual jika membayangkannya.

Sehun menghampiri wanita yang tengah berdiri asik menggendong bayi berusia dua minggunya. Itu adalah Chorong, istri sahabatnya, Nickhun.

"Oh, hai Sehun. Lama sekali kau tidak mampir."

"Hai, Nickhun ada?" Ucap Sehun setengah terburu-buru.

"Sayang, ada yang mencarimu." Ucapnya dengan lantang. "Oh, lihatlah. Mengapa harus menunggu 25 tahun. Padahal kami bisa merawatnya sekarang."

Chorong mengusap lengan mungil bayinya. "Nickhun, cepatlah! Sehun menunggumu. Ah tunggu sebentar, biar aku siram wajahnya dengan susu basi."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakkan tak berirama dari dalam, dan Nickhun keluar dengan kemeja basah dan bau amis khas susu basi setelahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi tidak disini. Ikut aku."

Nickhun mengikuti Sehun ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan itu semua terjawab ketika Sehun memperlihatkan lengan kirinya.

"Lihat ini."

"K-kau dapat dari mana?"

"Seseorang di bar semalam. Mereka mencoba membunuhnya, tapi aku menolongnya. Dan ia memberikan seluruh waktunya padaku. Ia hanya menyisakan waktunya sedikit sebelum mati."

Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah kalut. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau memberikan waktu 100 tahun."

"Tapi ia melakukannya."

Nickhun menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang ini. Mereka akan mengejarmu sampai mati."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Berapa lama kita berteman?"

"Sepuluh tahun?" Nickhun mencoba menerawang.

"Ini." Sehun memberikan satu dekade waktunya pada Nickhun atas pertemanan mereka. "Kau sudah seperti saudaraku."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Ke suatu tempat. New Grenich. Akhirnya aku punya waktu untuk membawa ibuku ke New Grenich."

Nickhun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Setelah berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan perpisahan, Sehun pergi. Nickhun memandang kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Setelah mengedipkan matanya, ia pun berteriak dan bilang akan pergi kesuatu tempat pada istrinya.

.

 _Hutang anda lunas 2 hari. Terima kasih._

Hari sudah gelap. Malam ini adalah waktunya pulang dan menemui putera kesayangannya. Ia sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan saat tiba dirumah nanti. Ya, Sehun berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunnya jika ia pulang. _Hh.. aku harap ia sudah standby di tempat pemberhentian bus sekarang._ Dengan langkah cepat dan senyum lebar, wanita itu memasuki bus yang menunggunya.

"Hai Won." Ia menyapa supir bus langganannya.

"2 jam."

Wanita itu mengernyit. _2 jam?_ "Biasanya hanya satu jam."

"Sekarang 2 jam. Harganya sudah naik." Ucap lelaki itu ketus.

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hari ini."

Wanita itu menatapnya tidak percaya. "Anakku sedang menungguku di tempat pemberhentian. Ia yang akan membayarnya."

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah kebijakan."

"Kumohon." Wanita itu berkaca-kaca. "Berjalan kaki pun 2 jam. Dan aku hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam."

Tapi bukan seperti yang diduga, lelaki itu malah menyuruhnya turun dan berlari. Ia mencoba meminta bantuan, tapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Dengan menahan air matanya, wanita itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Lari, ditengah jalanan sepi dan cahaya minim. Tidak ada satupun mobil yang lewat mau berbaik hati membantunya pulang. Yang ada ia hanya terserempet dan terjatuh. Ia membuang waktu sekian detiknya yang sangat berharga. Ia melirik lengan kirinya. Waktunya hanya tinggal 21 menit 19 detik. Ia harus cepat.

.

Sehun berdiri bersisian dengan tiang penunjuk jalan. Sebuket bunga lili tergenggam ditangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat mencium wangi bunga itu. Ibunya pasti akan senang. Lili adalah bunga kesukaannya yang sangat jarang sekali bisa ia beli.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat bus terakhir yang mengangkut penumpang dari distrik Garmen. Senyum Sehun tidak pudar bahkan sedikitpun. Ia sudah bersiap-siap akan mendapat pelukan ibunya. Tapi betapa mencelosnya hati Sehun saat ibunya tidak ada dalam daftar penumpang yang turun.

Segala pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Sehun bergegas dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Bunga lili yang sudah dipaket rapi itu pun tergeletak tak berdaya begitu saja.

Sehun berlari, terus berlari mnyusuri tiap-tiap gang sepi itu. Pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja berbelok diujung jalan. "Mom?!" Sehun berteriak sambil terus berlari. Ia yakin itu ibunya. Berlari dengan sedikit terseok dan tersenyum padanya.

Sehun pun tersenyum lega. _Akhirnya._ Sehun terus mempercepat langkahnya. Dan tepat diperempatan jalan, ia bisa meraih ibunya dipelukannya. Sehun sempat terhuyung, tapi akhirnya ia tertawa dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Mom?"

Wajah Sehun memucat. Ia memeluk ibunya, tapi ibunya tidak. Dengan takut Sehun membalikkan tubuh ibunya dan.. terjadilah. Jam dilengan ibunya mati. Itu artinya..

"Tidak, Mom! Mom bangun! Mom!"

Tapi percuma, ibunya sudah tidak ada. Jamnya sudah mati. Sehun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ucapan Henry. _Untuk bisa abadi, harus ada yang mati._

.

Seonggok mayat ditemukan didasar sungai distrik Dayton. Para petugas penjaga waktu itu yang menemukannya.

"Ketigabelas digit angkanya nol. Kemungkinan ia mati satu minggu yang lalu." Ucap salah seorang petugas. "Terakhir kulihat ia punya waktu seratus tahun."

"Kematian dalam seminggu? Kenapa dengan waktunya?" ucap petugas lain yang berambut blonde.

"Mungkin ia bersenang-senang sepanjang hari."

"Menarik." Timpal seseorang lain dari balik kacamatanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi petugas penjaga waktu, Geon?"

"5 tahun." Seseorang bekepala botak yang disebut Geon itu pun menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika bisa sampai 50 tahun?"

Geon dan teman blondenya terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang atasannya ini katakan.

"Tidak penting kita berada dimana. Yang penting adalah 100 tahun yang ada padanya." Ucap Jaebum dengan gaya khasnya.

Kedua orang itu mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya harus ada saksi."

"Dan aku yakin tidak ada yang melihatnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kini giliran Jaebum yang mengangkat bahu. "Seperti biasa, mengikuti waktu." Lalu ia pergi menuju mobilnya meninggalkan dua anak buahnnya.

.

Sebuah Lymosin terparkir dipelataran jalan kumuh distrik Dayton. Semua orang menatap kagum padanya dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani membuang waktunya untuk menyewa sebuah mobil mewah yang datang langsung dari New Grenich ini.

Tapi pertanyaan mereka semua terjawab dengan datangnya Oh Sehun yang sudah berpenampilan sangat rapi. Sebuah tuxedo hitam melekat pas ditubuhnya. Ia langsung menduduki mobil mewah itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku belum pernah menjemput penumpang disekitar sini." Ucap sang supir.

"Aku tersesat." Jawab Sehun dusta.

Mereka melaju menembus perbatasan. Dan disetiap gerbang, diharuskan membayar waktu sebanyak satu bulan. Itu berlaku kelipatan disetiap gerbang berikutnya. Kira-kira ada sekitar lima gerbang yang ia lewati. Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu tahunnya hanya untuk bisa mencapai New Grenich. Dan itulah alasan mengapa orang-orang di distriknya tidak ada yang mau pergi ketempat ini.

"Lebih banyak dari yang kuingat."

Sopir itu tersenyum. "Welcome to New Grenich." Lalu melirik pada kaca spion yang langsung bertatapan dengan mata Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dari tatapannya, Sehun tahu lelaki itu sudah menyadari bahwa ia bukan orang New Grenich yang tersesat didistrik kumuh semacam Dayton. Karena hampir semua orang New Grenich memiliki setidaknya paling sedikit 2 orang pengawal pribadi.

"Akan ku ambil semua milik mereka." _Dan akan kubuat mereka membayarnya lunas._

.

Sehun turun dari Lymosin yang mengangkutnya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Semua orang tampak sama, dengan pakaian dan segala aksesoris serba mewah ditubuhnya. Begitu banyak Lymosin-lymosin lainnya yang terparkir didepan gedung itu, baik milik pribadi maupun sewaan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Sebagian orang menatapnya remeh, sebagian lagi menertawakannya. Tentu saja, yang terburu-buru hanya mereka orang-orang rendahan yang hidupnya tinggal sehari. Tidak ada sesuatu yang harus diburu-buru di New Grenich. Waktu sama halnya dengan rintik air hujan. Ribuan dan bahkan tidak terbatas.

 _Cih._ Sehun memelankan langkahnya lalu memasuki gedung bertingkat serba kaca itu.

"Berapa sewa kamarnya?"

"Dua bulan untuk kelas standar." Dengan enggan resepsionis itu menjawab.

Sekali lagi Sehun berdecih. "Ku ambil kamar mewah."

Dua orang resepsionis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu tanpa banyak bertanya ia mengambil waktu ditangan Sehun dan menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Perlu kami bawakan barang-barang anda, Tuan?"

.

Seorang wanita berpakaian sexy dengan jenis gaun yang terbuka hingga ke bagian pinggangnya menatap Sehun dengan penuh minat. Wanita itu memperhatikan Sehun sejak ia turun dari Lymosinnya hingga pergi bersama lift yang membawanya menuju lantai atas.

"Ku harap kau berhati-hati, Nona." Ucap pengawalnya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lanjut?

Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya atas ff remake-an YGMFH. Karena emang udah ada yang duluan remake, Jadi untuk saling menghormati sesama penulis, aku hapus.

Aku udah coba hubungi penulisnya, tapi sampe sekarang gak ada balesan.

Maaf yang udah follow dan fav juga. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Maafkan ketidaktahuanku, sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini aku bawa remake-an lagi, bukan dari novel tapi dari film yang tayang di 2011 dengan judul yang sama.

Aku harap belum ada yang remake ini. Atau harus aku hapus juga?

Hehehe

Kirim komentar kalian dikolom review ya, kasih tau juga kalo ada remake-an yang sama. Biar aku hubungi penulisnya dan minta maaf. Dan biar aku enak klarifikasi buat hapusnya nanti :)


End file.
